1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a parking device, and more particularly to parking device comprising a plurality of transmission bodies for transporting a car capable of minimizing shake to the parked car during transporting and also reduce the parking/transportation time.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing number of cars, the parking space available is often insufficient, especially in the metropolis. Due to the limitation of ground parking spaces, some manufacturers invented mechanical parking device and warehouse type parking device. The aforementioned parking device is capable of providing much parking spaces by stacking the cars, however these parking devices use the flat to shifting the cars to the available spaces. The Taiwan Patent Publication No. 269716 on Feb. 1, 1996 is a conventional parking tower having a plurality of parking layers with horizontally positioned track. A transporting deck and a plurality of parking zones are set on the track. The parking tower is jointed with a parking entrance/exit, which equipped with an elevator. When a car enters into the parking entrance/exit, the transporting deck on the elevator transports the car to the track, and then the track transports the car to the parking zone. Likewise, the car on the transportation deck in the parking zone can be shift to the track, and then the car is shifted to the elevator for transporting the car out of the parking entrance/exit.
However, the above-described conventional parking device has the following disadvantages.
1. During transporting, the car on the transporting deck along the track may shank and this may easily cause damage to the car.
2. In order to transport the car into transportation deck, the driver has to drive the car onto the elevator, and transportation of the car in or out of the parking entrance/exit takes additional time.
The Taiwan Patent Publication No. 372255 on Oct. 21, 1999 is another conventional parking device comprising a car warehouse including a channel for allowing a car to pass. The automobile warehouse comprises a plurality of elevating rooms and each elevating room has a cell. Supporting elements are disposed in the cells of the elevating room, wherein the supporting element is motivated by a lift. When a car enters into the automobile warehouse via the channel, the car is transported to the elevating room and the lift motivates the supporting element to transport the car to the cell on a layer to position the supporting element and the car on a parking rack in the cell. Furthermore, the supporting element descends to a position between the parking racks. Thus, the car can be positioned on the parking rack in the cell.
However, the above-mentioned parking device still has the following defects.
1. The supporting element comprises a plurality of bars with larger gaps there-between. When a car is positioned on the supporting element, the swinging or shake may damage the components in the car.
2. When the driver gets the car in/out of the cell, the supporting element must be accurately position to the parking rack in the cell, otherwise the supporting element can easily go beyond the range of the parking rack and may jam the parking device. Jamming of the parking device may further cause damage to the supporting element and the parking rack.
Furthermore, referring to the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 248841 (the Taiwan Patent Application No. 82209754), a double-layer warehouse parking device comprises a parking rack, and the parking rack comprises a first transporter and a second transporter, wherein the first transporter is adopted for shifting the upper parking deck positioned on upper the parking rack and the second transporter is adopted for shifting the lower parking deck positioned on the lower parking rack. During the transportation, only one of the first transporter and the second transporter can be selected, and therefore the operation time is accordingly long. Besides, when a car is positioned on the upper or the lower parking deck, the parking deck also shakes.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to improve the parking device.